


a new kind of love

by whitespaces (SeptemberPumpkin)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, au where like everything ok lol, this was really self indulgent lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberPumpkin/pseuds/whitespaces
Summary: basil looked at sunny and smiled; their smile being brighter than the all the suns in the universe. sunny gave a smile back. he didn’t smile much, but he always did around basil.sunny loved basil. sunny didn’t know if basil loved him.and sunny wondered if basil would still give him that bright smile if he told him.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	a new kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self indulgent, im not the best at writing but i thought i'd try writing some more lately.
> 
> btw, basil uses they/he and sunny uses he/him! also this is set in an au where none of the events of the game happened so theyre both around 16-17!

“it’s nice and sunny out here, isn’t it?” the boy with flowers decorating his head said, looking up to the bright sky full of clouds and sunlight. 

a breeze of wind echoed as the two of them sat under the tree that shaded them. a thick book on flowers and their meanings was open and spread out in front of them; the book was turned to a page on daffodils. it was silent and kind of awkward, but basil didn’t mind that. it was peaceful. they could spend this moment with their best friend before spring break is over, and they would have to go back to studying for their final exams. 

sunny sat next to basil, quiet, his legs folded to the side. looking the a page in the book, he skimmed through many long paragraphs with details on how to care for certain flowers, their meanings, and other miscellaneous details. he stopped at a sentence, reading over it. “daffodils can symbolize new beginnings, rebirth, and honesty.” it read. he felt something in his heart begin to bloom. that sentence resonated with him.

“hey, …, you look really interested in that page.”

sunny blocked out part of what basil was saying. that wasn’t his name. it never was. basil just didn’t know. not yet. but basil was right, he was pretty interested in that page. 

“yeah. i think daffodils are pretty. something about the meaning really speaks to me somehow,” he said gently, loosening his usually expressionless face, and smiling.

another breeze, a bit more stronger this time, went by. sunny’s black hair, colored like the night sky, was tied in two ponytails; those two ponytails he so desperately wanted to chop off forever. his hair blew gently in the wind. 

pushing his hair behind his ear and turning to look at basil, sunny observed how he was taller than the small blonde boy. however, he didn’t have a problem with that. in fact, he thought it was kind of adorable. they were both the smallest of their friend group of six, but basil was the shortest of them all. basil looked at sunny and smiled; their smile being brighter than the all the suns in the universe. sunny gave a smile back. he didn’t smile much, but he always did around basil.

sunny loved basil. sunny didn’t know if basil loved him.

and sunny wondered if basil would still give him that bright smile if he told him.

“hey, you know, i invited you out here for a reason,” basil continued on speaking, “i kind of want to tell you something,” he looked over to the side, nervously chuckling a bit, smiling so brightly.

sunny, with the same neutral expression on his face, tilted his head, “hm?” maybe sunny should have noticed that basil was planning something different, as the two of them usually don’t hang out together alone. they usually hang out with their other friends; mari, sunny’s sister, hero, and his younger brother kel, and aubrey.

basil silently laughed to himself as they shakily pulled a flower out of their nearby picnic basket. 

a red rose.

oh.

basil, their hand shaking a tiny bit, but still keeping that bright as ever smile, handed sunny a rose. “i,” basil sighed, “i love you a lot, …,”

love. sunny thought he was mishearing what they were saying. and throughout the chaos of what his head was going through hearing that basil loved him, sunny had managed to naturally block that name out; the name he threw away, with no intention to see it ever again, a long time ago.

...basil loved him? sunny thought for a brief moment, thinking it was all platonic. surely it had to be platonic. there was no way basil would reciprocate his feelings.

“i-in a romantic way,” basil stuttered. “ i appreciate you being my best friend these past few years and i’ve realized i loved, and still love you.” 

...oh.

sunny blushed. the neutral expression he wore all day and night softened. he felt warm on the inside; a million flowers, in millions of colors blooming in his heart all at once. this… is what love felt like. he grabbed the rose and held it close to him, in his hands, admiring at the beautiful fresh flower in front of him.

basil scratched the back of his head. “i, i’m asking you if you want to be my,” 

their face was the reddest it had been. they were gonna say it. and sunny knew what they were going to say; the word that never applied to him, and never will.

“my girlfriend.”

sunny couldn’t block those words out. he winced slightly at that word, feeling like his heart took some damage to it. he set the flower down, looking down at the grass that blew in the wind. 

was it time to say it? he wanted this; he wanted to be with basil. but not like this. basil needed to know the truth. sunny trusted basil with so many tiny childhood secrets, but this one was more than a childhood secret. it was something bigger.

“basil, i…” 

guess it was time. he wished, and wished, and wished for everything to be okay. 

“i love you too,”

sunny saw basil’s smile brighten up. he took a deep breath. sunny cleared his mind, and persisted. he let the words spill out his mouth; trembling out one by one.

“but, i’m not… a girl.”

he said it. sunny really said it. he couldn’t believe it, he was so glad to tell him. but he was scared. he didn’t know how basil would react. would basil still love him the way he was? sunny didn’t want to lose basil, the person he clinged onto ever since he was a child. he knew basil for so long, always accepting sunny him and cheering him on, even through the darkest days. basil was the light of his life.

basil looked at sunny. it was quiet for a few long and dreadful seconds before sunny spoke again, trying to clear the awkward air.

“i’m not… that person,” he couldn’t say the name.

sunny turned to basil, hands shaky but reaching out to the others hands, searching for some sort of comfort. he held onto basil’s soft hands. “i’m a boy. and…” he looked into basil’s eyes. those eyes that shine so bright in the sunlight. he could get lost in them for the rest of his life.

“my name is sunny.”

basil looked at sunny, understanding every word sunny was saying, and processing it. 

sunny looked to the side, tilting his head. he can’t believe he just let all of that out. and to his crush, his childhood friend, the one person he cared about for so long. he felt relieved, but something still bothered him. he felt overwhelmed. he felt a tiny bit of tears well up in his eyes as the wind blew. he held basil’s hant a bit tighter.

“it...it’s okay if you don’t love me after this,” sunny whispered.

basil reached his hand to sunny’s cheek, wiping some tears away. “no, no it’s okay.” 

basil embraced sunny, holding onto the larger boy. it was comforting for sunny; he held onto basil’s soft clothes and closed his eyes. basil buried his head into sunny’s neck, hugging him tightly. sunny enjoyed the physical comfort, he felt slightly touch starved and needed that reassurance.

“i...i love you. so much,” he smiled. “thank you for telling me. i know it must have been hard, but i appreciate you telling me.”

sunny sniffled as a wave of relief washed over him. they let go of eachother, still holding eachother's hands. they were in love.

“sunny,” basil whispered. “that’s… an adorable name. i love it.” 

sunny blushed, glancing away. “thanks, basil.”

they looked into eachothers eyes, hands intertwined tightly. 

sunny leaned into basil’s face, and closed his eyes. basil closed his eyes too, and leaned in. the wind blew gently as sunny leaned in and kissed basil. soft lips against each other, and the  feeling of a million flowers blooming in their hearts, they realized everything is going to be okay.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to a new kind of love by imogen heap while writing this, so that explains the title lol


End file.
